zeddfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum (song)
}} |Digital = }}"Spectrum" is a single by electronic dance music producer Zedd featuring American vocalist Matthew Koma. It was released on June 4, 2012, and serves as the first single from Zedd's debut studio album, Clarity. An acoustic version of the song is also included on the producer's ITunes Session extended play. Background After Koma finished touring with , he emailed Zedd saying he wanted to work together again. Zedd had finished producing the instrumental for "Spectrum" and brought Koma to the studio to show him the beat. According to Zedd, "he was singing along, and I heard parts of the melody which I liked. I forced him to stay a few hours even though he was tired as shit." Though they had the melody down at that point, it took them several weeks to finalize the lyrics. Lyrics Clarity= |-|iTunes Session= Videos }} On June 4, 2012, the song's lyric video was released onto YouTube. Ten days later, on June 14, Zedd's piano cover of the song was posted. A behind-the-scenes video for the music video was released on July 25, 2012. The official music video for the song premiered on August 15, 2012. The video chronicles the story of an alien (Taryn Manning) who lands on Earth and is taken in by a human man (Derek Magyar). They fall madly in love but are forced to go on the run after others begin to figure out their secret. At the end of the video, Manning's character supposedly returns home after she and Magyar's character rediscover her ship. On September 2, 2013, an acoustic version was released onto YouTube. Zedd - Spectrum (Lyric Video) ft. Matthew Koma Zedd - Spectrum (Piano Version) Zedd - Making Of "Spectrum" Music Video Zedd - Spectrum (Official Video) ft. Matthew Koma Matthew Koma, Zedd - Spectrum (Acoustic Version) Controversy *In December 2012, Zedd called out English music producer Rameses B's song "Come & Go", accusing him of having ripped off "Spectrum" due to similar chord progressions in both songs. This led to controversy among fans of both, some siding with Zedd and others siding with Monstercat, the record label through which Rameses B released the song. Gallery Spectrum_Screenshot_(Water_Glass).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Sun).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Sun_2).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Guy).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Landing).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Duo).png Spectrum_Screenshot_(Alien).png Spectrum_Screenshot_1.jpeg Other versions SM The Performance Six people, under the project name SM The Performance, released a Korean version of "Spectrum" on December 30, 2012. livetune Remix feat. Hatsune Miku There is also a Japanese remix of the song, which features English vocals by Hatsune Miku and is featured in the Japanese release of Clarity. After proclaiming himself to be a Zedd fan on Twitter, livetune (the producer of the remix) was asked by Universal Media Japan to create a "Spectrum" remix. It took two days to complete, and Zedd, after hearing it, commented that it was truly a professional's work. He also commented that the remix was the only one he'd heard before that fit Spectrum's melody. Universal Media Japan uploaded the original short version featuring backing vocals from Matthew Koma onto its YouTube channel on February 7, 2013. The full version was uploaded on February 25, 2013. Extended play An extended play of the track – featuring remixes by Armin van Buuren, Arty, Deniz Koyu, and Congorock – was released on July 31, 2012. It also features a track titled "Human" (a collaboration with Nicky Romero), which was also released as a single on July 31. References }} es:Spectrum (canción) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Clarity songs